This disclosure relates to a vaporized fuel processing apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as automobile and configured to adsorb fuel vapor produced from liquid fuel for the vehicle.
The liquid fuel vaporizes in a fuel tank of the vehicle. In order to prevent release of the fuel vapor into the atmosphere, the vehicle is equipped with a vaporized fuel processing apparatus. Because the vaporized fuel processing apparatus contains an adsorbent capable of adsorbing and desorbing the fuel vapor, the vaporized fuel processing apparatus can trap the fuel vapor. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-102722 discloses a vaporized fuel processing apparatus having a heater for facilitating desorption of the fuel vapor from the adsorbent.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-102722, addition of the heater would make a manufacturing process complicated. In addition, with respect to release of the fuel vapor in a non-purge condition such as stopped state of an internal combustion engine, any countermeasures are not provided. Therefore, there has been a need for an improved vaporized fuel processing apparatus.